Wireless access points have become fairly common in many households. However, many of these households have problems with setting up their access points properly. Problems with setting up access points can stem from a lack of experience with using service set identifiers (SSID), encrypted passwords (e.g., Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), etc.), and other technical features (e.g., ports, firewalls, etc.).